


Tumblr Porn Oneshots

by Hideki_Inoue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth Fetish, Birthing Fetish, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Driders, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Male Lactation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pheromones, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Two Penises, Xeno, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideki_Inoue/pseuds/Hideki_Inoue
Summary: A series of oneshots based off of Tumblr posts. I'll leave a link to the posts at the top of the chapters. (Formerly Tumblr Oviposition oneshots.)(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANTASY.)





	1. Mate

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not condone any of the immoral or illegal actions performed by the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to have all chapters of this work removed from the Wayback Machine.

Elliot was so excited. It was his first solo mission to another planet, all of his other missions before having been with a large crew. But now he was all on his own aside from the AI of his ship. He was proud of himself as he landed safely on the planet he was to be exploring. It was a mostly uncharted planet, with few others having gone there. There'd been several reports of insect like creatures on this planet, as well as a few sentient plants. 

However, data on them was limited, as only a few that had gone to the planet had returned. The ones that had described the creatures to the best of their ability, but claimed their memories were fuzzy at best. 

So that was why Elliot was sent to the planet. He was such a low rank, that him going missing wouldn't be too big of a loss, but of course he wasn't told that. 

Stepping out of his ship, Elliot looked around curiously. The atmosphere of the planet was quite similar to Earth's, though with a few differences. The air was slightly thicker, and had a slightly sweet scent due to all the plants around. He began to wander around the area around his ship, before running into... _Something._ It had a large, spider like body from the waist down, but the top was vaguely human, though it was dark skinned like the rest of it's spider body. It was massive, about 3 meters from the top if it's head to the bottom of one of it's eight legs. The back, spider abdomen was about the same size, and Elliot had to wonder how it was even held up.

It hadn't seemed to notice him, so Elliot took out the scanner he'd been provided, and aimed it at the creature. Once the scanning was complete he checked the data.

**Drider (Homo- Araneae)**  
_A species of sentient, human-like insects with eight legs and two upper arms. Driders appear to be a single gender species, consisting of males capable of producing both eggs and sperm. Driders typically range from 3 to 4 meters tall. The drider is theorized to be the top predator on planet DL-6. Driders seem to be solitary creatures, except after finding a mate. Drider's mate for life._

**Mating**  
_Drider mating consists of one drider capturing another, often secreting powerful pheromones in order to subdue the other. These pheromones will often put the subject into an intense heat, altering their mental state until they are prepared for the mating process. The process begins with the dominant drider wrapping the other in a thick silk, leaving only the head and genitals free. Driders lay their eggs inside a mate who incubates them for about a week until the submissive drider gives birth. During this time, dominant driders will bring food for the submissive, keeping them safe and protected until the eggs are laid. After which, there will be a small period of time before the process begins again. A particularly dominant drider can have multiple mates at a time, these driders are referred to 'Alpha Driders'._

**Eggs**  
_Drider breeding is unique due to the single gendered nature of the species. Driders will push the ovipositor up into their mate's stomach, and lay the eggs. The eggs are protected by a thick layer of mucus and a hard shell, keeping them save from the digestive acid. A Drider's digestive tract is very similar to that of a humans, and many scientists theorize that it may be possible for a human to incubate a drider egg, though this has been unconfirmed. Unlike spiders that this species resembles, larva hatch from the eggs instead of nymphs. These larva then mature into pupae, much like butterflies or moths. After the pupa stage, newly born driders emerge._

Elliot finished reading the data on the creature in front of him and shivered. It was a truly terrifying creature standing in front of him. It-he, still hadn't noticed him, so maybe if he was careful he could slip by before the drider noticed him.

Elliot was about to step away when he felt something wrap around his leg. He turned and saw some kind of vine curling up his leg. He let out an involuntary scream and began to tug at the vine. He heard loud stomps behind him, and he turned his head in the direction of the noise, seeing the drider rushing forward, a spear in hand. Elliot whimpered and covered his face with his arms, preparing for the spear to pierce him. 

But the pain never came. Instead, there was a squeal and the vine around his leg went limp. He peeked out from behind his arms and saw the spear buried into the ground, having cut the vine in half. 

Elliot scrambled away from the vine, but ran into one of the drider's legs. He yelped as the leg gave him a light push, making him sit in front of the drider, who looked down at him.

His own brown eyes met the drider's solid black ones, and he watched as the drider bent his two front legs, kneeling in front of the shivering human.

"Izm gwc WS?" The drider asked, tilting his head. Elliot fumbled with his headset, which had a translator on it.

"Wh-what did you say?" Elliot asked back. The drider jumped a bit at hearing it's own native language. 

"I asked if you were alright... I did not know that humans knew my language."

"I-I-I don't but... this headset... it translates it for me..." Elliot replied, biting his lip. "I'm fine though... j-just shaken... Thank you for saving me." The drider smiled widely and patted his head gently.

"It is no problem, I am happy to help." The drider then took Elliot into his arms, making the small human yelp. 

"W-what are you doing?" He squealed, making the drider laugh.

"Taking you to my nest of course. I caught you, therefore, you are mine." The drider replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And really, it was. Elliot had read the data, driders mated by first capturing a mate. He shouldn't have let his guard down.

"N-no! I d-don't! I mean, I'm not even like you so how do you know that-" Elliot was cut off by something replacing the sweet smell in the air. It was musky, and he could almost taste it on his tongue. The smell hit him like a truck, making him dizzy. He gasped in surprise, getting more of that thick smell into his lungs. "W-wait... no..." He pleaded.

"I've seen a few of my people with some of your kind, it seems we can mate just fine. So just relax my pretty mate, I'll make sure to take good care of you." The drider shifted Elliot so that the human's head was nestled into his neck, where the smell was the strongest. Elliot let out a moan as the smell invaded his senses, and he could feel his suit getting tighter around his crotch. His body became flushed with arousal, and his hips began to move on their own accord against the drider's chest.

"My name is Nehan by the way. What is yours?" The drider, Nehan, asked. Elliot responded, though it was slightly muffled. Nehan seemed to hear just fine however, whispering the human's name back.

"Elliot... such a sweet name. Just keep breathing deeply, just relax and let me take care of you OK?" Nehan whispered sweet nothings into Elliot's ear as the drider walked through the woods, the human in his arms.

Eventually they reached a clearing, trees surrounding most of it, with a large rock near the edge of the clearing. The middle of the clearing was slightly trampled, most likely where Nehan slept. 

Said drider slowly made his way over to the rock, before moving his abdomen under himself, and grabbing a small strand of webbing from the spinneret with one hand, while the other kept Elliot pressed against his neck. 

Elliot jolted when he was finally moved from the source of the intense scent, only to let out a groan as one of Nehan's legs ripped his suit off, his cock bouncing free into the cool air. He felt something against his chest and he looked down to see some webbing being pressed against him. Then, Nehan began to spin him around, wrapping the silk around his chest, though leaving his nipples exposed. The silk moved down his body, but a large gap was left from his stomach down to his crotch, then continued down his legs and feet. Nehan pressed him against the large rock, using more silk to stick him to it, his legs spread wide open. Finally, Nehan bound his arms to the rock.

Elliot began to struggle against his bonds, but it was no use. The webbing was too strong for him. It stuck to his body tightly, though it wasn't uncomfortable.The silk allowed air to reach his skin, making it feel as though it wasn't even there. 

The rock was formed in such a way that Elliot was leaned back a bit, with his ass on display for the drider. Elliot was close to tears at this point, but a sudden blast of the pheromones blurred out his thoughts, making his eyes roll up into his head and his cock twitch.

"Look at you... my beautiful mate. So hard for me. So beautifully wrapped up, all mine. I'll take good care of you and our young, I promise." Nehan cooed, positioning his body over Elliot's. Something slipped out of the drider's lower abdomen, it was long, hollow, and about as thick as Elliot's wrist. 

The human's eyes widened at the sight, weakly struggling as he felt the ovipositor press against his ass. The pheromones had made him relaxed, so it slid into him easily. His back arched as best it could with him bound like he was. He moaned loudly as the ovipositor burrowed deeper into him, up, up until it felt like it could go no deeper. He began to pant heavily, and he looked down, seeing his stomach bulging against the intrusion. The ovipositor hadn't seemed flexible, but it appeared as if he was wrong. 

Then Nehan began to truly fuck him, pulling back and pushing in harder, making it go deeper than before. Elliot yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The ovipositor was ribbed, the bumps rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. His cock bounced with every thrust, leaking a steady stream of precum onto his distended stomach. 

"Ah, you're so good Elliot. So tight and warm. Mm, I can't-can't wait to see you swollen with my eggs, watch you grow fat and heavy with our young. Hahn... ha... you'll look so beautiful, you'll be pregnant for seven moons, then, you'll lay the eggs, I'll be here for you. I'll need to leave for a bit after to gather more food for you and them, but, I'll return my beautiful mate, I won't leave you alone." Nehan mumbled, thrusting the long rod deeper into Elliot's body, until Elliot felt a *pop* as the ovipositor entered his stomach.

Elliot screamed as he came all over his stomach, the feeling of something going so deep into him sending him over the edge. Nehan hissed as Elliot tightened around him. 

Elliot was too dizzy with the afterglow of orgasm to feel something hard pressing against his hole, but once it had actually entered him, he jolted out of his daze. He looked down and saw the eggs moving down Nehan's ovipositor, each one the size and shape of an orange. Elliot tried to squirm away, but as the egg moved up inside of him, pressing against his prostate he stopped, instead arching his back and moaning slightly.

The egg moved quickly up his body and into his stomach, sitting heavily in there as the human panted, trying to catch his breath. His respite was short lived however as the second egg came, moving even quicker than the first one through his body.

After that, the eggs seemed to come even faster, each one pressing against his sensitive insides, and by the time the fifth egg was in him, he came again, his dick twitching slightly as a small spurt of cum exited it. 

Elliot was beginning to get sore from the constant stimulation of his insides, but it was far from over. Nehan continued to fill him with eggs, until there were at least 20 inside of him. Elliot looked like a woman 9 months pregnant now, with the eggs making bumps across his sensitive belly. 

"N-no more... please... I-I can't take anymore! I-I'm going to explode!" Elliot pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks. He'd cum two more times, both of them dry and painful. Finally, it seemed as though Nehan was done, as he pulled his ovipositor out, making Elliot sigh in relief. But, the ovipositor was replaced by a very human like cock, about 8 inches long, and just as thick as the ovipositor, situated where Nehan's spider half met the human half. The cock went easily into him, thrusting quickly and roughly into Elliot's abused hole.

It didn't take long for the drider to finish, shooting cum into Elliot's belly. There was so much of it, too much for any human to produce. Elliot's belly went from bumpy from the eggs to smooth and perfectly rounded as the cum filled him. Finally, just as Elliot felt like the cum was going to leak out of his mouth, Nehan pulled out, leaving Elliot there whimpering and shaking.

Nehan stared at his mate sweetly and kissed him on the forehead, petting back Elliot's sweat slicked black hair. "You did so good sweetie. That was beautiful. You look so amazing, stuffed so full of my eggs and cum." The drider ran a hand over Elliot's taut stomach, making the human squirm and let out a slight moan at the feeling.

"S-stop... oh god... I'm-" Elliot's dick twitched one more time in dry orgasm, his body shuddering, then going limp. "P-please... Nehan... it's-it's too much..." Elliot begged, looking up at the drider with tear stained eyes.

"Shh, it's OK dear. I'll leave you alone for now. I'll go get you some food alright? You must be starving by now." With a final kiss to Elliot's forehead, Nehan left the clearing, leaving Elliot alone.

Over the next few days, Elliot's belly continued to grow and grow, the eggs shifting around every so often as the babies in there matured. All the while, Nehan stayed with him most of the time, feeding him fruits and the meat from some animals that the drider had hunted. 

All that time, the drider cooed and coddled him, telling Elliot how beautiful he looked, and how well he was doing, carrying his young so perfectly. 

As the one week mark grew nearer, Elliot began to accept his fate. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this and... well, it wasn't so bad. His stomach was heavy and sore, but he didn't have to worry about food, and Nehan seemed to care about him a lot... No! He couldn't think like that. He had to get out of here... maybe once the eggs were out and he could think straight again he'd be able to get out... 

Over the week, his chest had begun to swell too, until they were about the size of apples. Once, Nehan had pinched his nipples, causing a spurt of milk to squirt out. It was humiliating, yet at the same time it had turned him on immensely.

It was one of the times he was planning an escape that he felt a shift in his gut, making him yell out. Nehan immediately raced over and inspected his hole, which Elliot could feel dilating rapidly.

"Ooh, it's starting, go ahead and push darling, they seem impatient..." Nehan encouraged, and Elliot obeyed, pushing with all his might. It took a while, but the first egg was born, falling out of his ass into Nehan's waiting arms. It was the size of a cantaloupe, and transparent. Elliot could see the larva squirming around inside. He couldn't focus for long however as he felt the next egg making it's way down, and so he pushed.

This went on for a few more minutes, until around the tenth egg, Elliot felt something inside of him break. He looked down at his stomach and saw something squirming around inside of him. One of the eggs had hatched. He screamed as it began to make it's way down pushing the egg he was trying to birth down with it. It hurt so bad! But then the larva began to squirm against his prostate, making him cry out with pleasure. 

Soon, the larva managed to push the egg out, and pulled itself out of Elliot's body and into Nehan's hands. Before Elliot could catch his breath, he felt a few more of the eggs hatch inside of him, and the larva began to squirm out of his body, making him pant and scream. 

Each one hurt so bad, but he was still hard, and every time one left his body, he came. It seemed like each one of them was too impatient to hatch, not even waiting until their eggs were born in order to do so, as all of the remaining eggs hatched inside of him before he could push their eggs out. They squirmed as they made their way down his body, sometimes coming down pressed against each other, stretching Elliot's hole to it's limits.

Finally, the last larva exited his body, leaving him laying limp against the rock, panting and crying in pain and over-stimulation. Nehan stroked his hair gently and shushed him, whispering praises into the human's ear.

"Such a good boy... Good boy... You did so well for your first clutch. I can't wait to fill you up again... but I know your body can't take it. Besides, you need to watch over our babies until they're big enough." Nehan unbound Elliot's arms and placed two of the larva onto Elliot's chest, where the things latched onto his nipples and began to suck, making him cry out.

Elliot's hands came up to hold the larva there on instinct. Nehan smiled widely, and unbound Elliot from the stone, only to rebind his legs and stomach onto the ground, with his head resting on a makeshift grass pillow. 

"You'll stay like that until you're ready to mate again, it should be easier for them to nurse like this. Besides, it will be easier for you to rest like this." Nehan was right, in the entire week, Elliot had barely been able to rest, and he was already falling asleep like this, despite the two larva suckling on his nipples. The world began to go dark as his eyelids closed, his body collapsing from exhaustion.

When Elliot next woke up, the larva were all over him, each fighting to get to one of his nipples. He moaned in despair and tried to get away... but he couldn't. He just lay there, letting them feed off his nipples. He wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious, but Nehan wasn't there, so he assumed the drider was hunting...

It seemed like forever before Nehan returned, smiling widely at the human's state.

"Hello, I'm so glad to see you being such a good mother for our young. They're so cute aren't they? They'll be even cuter once they mature, trust me." Nehan said, holding a piece of fruit up to Elliot's lips, which the human ate quickly. "Soon, they'll turn into cocoons, and after a few hours, they'll reach maturity. Then we can start allll over again, my sweet." 

Elliot sniffled, but nodded, giving in. He didn't have much of a choice, so he decided to not fight anymore.

It was about two weeks after that the larva began to pupate. They crawled onto the rock that Elliot had first been bound to, and began to spin their cocoons. Elliot watched in fascination as they did, as Nehan slowly petted his hair back, looking on proudly. Once the last of the larva was finished, Nehan suddenly climbed on top of him, shoving his ovipositor into Elliot's hole again. 

Elliot groaned loudly at that, his eyes rolling back. Nehan had spent the past few weeks playing with Elliot's hole every so often, claiming that it would 'help him get to know his mate better'. Elliot didn't mind though, it felt good, and it made the slide of the ovipositor go in easier, though the length was far more than what Nehan's fingers could do. 

It was only once about 25 eggs were pushed into him that Nehan decided he was finished, and Elliot got to see his babies. Nehan was right, they were cute. Miniature versions of Nehan skittered around the clearing, stumbling over their tiny legs.


	2. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination between these two posts: http://swollentummies.tumblr.com/post/153335662246/an-alien-species-that-uses-hypnosis-to-lure-its and http://swollentummies.tumblr.com/post/156646493905/so-a-while-ago-i-had-an-idea-about-giant-insect

The war had been going on for months, the aliens that had invaded the Earth greatly outnumbered the humans, and the first few months the humans had no idea what the aliens wanted, until they began to kidnap humans, and when the humans escaped, they came back with bloated stomachs, full of eggs. It was terrifying, and soon the humans doubled their efforts in eliminating the aliens.

Eventually though, they discovered how the aliens were capturing so many of their soldiers. Apparently, the aliens had developed hypnotic abilities. They ensnare their prey, tying them up with countless tentacle-like appendages, then slide one tentacle into the poor human's ear or nose, burrowing into the brain, and altering the person's mind. It terrified the masses, who stayed locked in their homes for days at a time. Schools were cancelled, people missed work, families came together, huddled inside out of fear.

Most days the only people who were out were the soldiers fighting against the invaders, and even the number of soldiers were dwindling. So much so that the draft had been put into place, any able bodied person over a certain age was forced to join the military. 

Apollo had been one of those people. Although he was a scrawny, twig of a man, he was deemed fit enough to go into battle. The only person he knew in his whole squad was his friend Icarus. While Apollo was scrawny and weak, Icarus was muscular and one of the strongest in their group. The two were almost inseparable, much to the surprise of everyone on their team. The two were always talking and protecting each other in battle. 

But one day, Icarus was captured. Apollo had watched as his friend was wrapped up in the alien's, long, slimy gray tentacles. Icarus struggled and reached for his gun, but went limp as a thin, slimy tentacle forced it's way into his ear. Apollo watched as his best friend's eyes went wide for a moment, before his face went lax as well, a blissful, aroused smile formed on his face. He watched as the front of Icarus' pants tented up with an erection as his mind was literally fucked.

Another soldier had to literally pry him away from the scene. Everyone thought that he was too in shock to react at the moment. But the fact was, it had entranced him for an entirely different reason. 

The face that Icarus had made that the time turned him on, much to his embarrassment. The look of pure bliss on his best friend's face brought up so many dirty thoughts in the small soldier's head. 

'What does it feel like?', 'Does it hurt?', 'What was going on in his head?' were the thoughts running through Apollo's mind after the event, though he never told a soul. Even though the scene aroused him, he felt guilty for not helping his friend, he was depressed that Icarus was no longer there with him, and was now a prisoner to the aliens. Apollo wanted his friend back. He wanted to talk with him, hug him, and know that Icarus was OK.

Which was why, when a plan to infiltrate the alien's main base was formed a month after Icarus' capture, he volunteered right away. He was the smallest, so he would be less noticeable. He was fast, making the job easier. They let him. His job was to gather as much information as he could, then get out. If he wasn't back within two hours, he was deemed a lost cause and they would abandon him. He was fine with that.

The day of the mission, Apollo took a picture that he and Icarus had taken a few years ago, and placed it in his pocket for good luck.

Getting into the base was easier said than done as base was underground and surrounded by guards all the time. They got Apollo in by finding a blind spot in the watch, and having him cut through one of the doors with a laser cutter. Once he was inside the sprawling, underground base, it was up to him.

Things were going very smoothly, he was inside, and no one had noticed him yet, the only sounds being the sounds of machinery, and the breeders.

Apollo walked through the halls, trying not to listen to the moans of the men and women who'd been captured. People were moaning constantly, yelling out as they were either filled with eggs, or were pushing eggs out of themselves. As he listened, Apollo absentmindedly rubbed his belly, trying not to imagine how good it'd feel to have his own womb filled with eggs. He tried to ignore the wetness between his legs, and to not let his hand move down from his stomach to his cock.

He could see a sign coming up which he thought read 'Records Room' if his knowledge of the alien's language was correct, when he heard a familiar voice yelling out. 

'Icarus...' He thought, running towards the room he heard the voice from. The door was open, and was about to turn away when he saw the person inside, until he saw their face. He stopped, staring at the person inside. Their belly was so bloated, that he didn't recognize them at first, but there was no mistaking that dark, messy hair and the scar across the face. 

"I-Icarus!?" Apollo whisper-yelled, running into the room, shutting the door behind him. Icarus' head lifted slightly, and he stared at the brunette with dazed, grey eyes for a moment before he managed to recognize the person in front of him. When he did, the pregnant man smiled.

"A-Apollo... h-how did you get here?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Apollo only shook his head, kneeling down next to his friend. Icarus was laying atop a thick, fluffy blanket, surrounded by pillows. He didn't look hurt, and although his belly was huge, he seemed perfectly fine.

"I-I-I came to save you. And some other things, b-but I don't care about those right now. I-I just want to get you out of here." Apollo replied, but Icarus' eyes widened at the other's words. He shook his head.

"N-no! I don't want to go! I... It feels so good Apollo... Being so full... Ah... Getting my ass fucked and filled with eggs... God, it feels amazing!" Apollo covered his mouth as his friend talked. He didn't think that Icarus was lying, after all... when Apollo looked his friend over, he saw his cock fully erect, pressing against his pregnant belly and leaking precum. 

"B-but that's just because the alien-"

"I know! B-but... I don't care... it feels amazing and I love it... I love pushing these eggs out of me... there's so many and... fuck Apollo..." Icarus suddenly grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him close. "I want you to feel it too. You need to feel it, then you'll understand." Icarus' grip on his wrist was too strong for Apollo to get out of.

"I-Icarus! Don't! I-I don't want to-" Apollo tried anyway, fear bubbling in his stomach. Icarus had such an odd look in his eyes, and his face was turned up into an eager smile as he pulled Apollo down into the pillows, wrapping both arms around him as best he could.

"Master... should be back soon. Hah... he'll... make you feel like I am and we can stay here... That's what we are right? Best friends no matter what, even like this... I missed you a lot Apollo... I was so scared, I was worried you'd be hurt... even-even when Master was fucking me, I was worried. I want you to feel like I am... it's so amazing..." Icarus whispered to him, making Apollo shiver.

"I-Icarus... I-I-I don't want to-Ah!" Icarus shoved a hand up Apollo's shirt, rubbing one of his nipples. "A-ah... don't! It's too sensitive!"

Icarus continued to play with his friend's nipples until the door to the room suddenly opened, the alien stepping inside.

The alien was tall, at least 6 feet tall standing on two legs, which were covered in thick, green chitin. It's torso was covered in the same material, as were it's four arms, which ended with clawed, three fingered hands. It's head was almost like a stereotypical alien's, rounded with huge eyes, though it too was covered with the same green chitin. It's eyes were a dark red color, making Apollo shudder when they landed on him. Although he couldn't see them, Apollo knew that on the alien's back were tentacles that it used to breed. 

The alien made a sound that Apollo couldn't understand, but Icarus seemed to.

"Yes, this is Apollo, the one I talked about... He came to save me... I don't need to be saved though... I-I want him to feel good like I do... please Master..." Apollo stared at his friend as he spoke, feeling dread bubble in his stomach... along with something else... 

Hadn't this been what he'd fantasized about after seeing Icarus get captured? Despite that, he was still afraid. As he was stuck in his thoughts, the alien came closer, it's tentacles emerging from where they'd been hidden. By the time Apollo realized this, it was too late as the alien grabbed him with it's four arms, holding him tightly.

"N-no! Don't! I-I-I don't want- AAAAAAH!" Apollo began to protest but at that moment a thin tentacle made it's way into his ear. At first nothing happened but then he felt a large burst of pleasure in his body, as well as a voice in his head, speaking to him. He couldn't understand it at first but slowly the words became clear.

 _"That's it, just give in, it feels good. You want to be filled with my eggs, you want to be bred. You need to be bred."_ The voice said, making Apollo whimper slightly. He could see himself in a large mirror on the other side of the room. His face was turned up into a smile, despite how his mind was screaming at him. The tentacle moved in his ear, making his body twitch like he'd been shocked. _"Don't fight it pet. It will feel so good to be bred. Look at your friend, see how good he feels, you want to feel like it. You want my eggs."_

"E-eggs.... want... eggs... wanna be bred... M-Master..." Apollo mumbled, eyes rolling up slightly. He felt a few more tentacles rip off his clothes, two of them coming up to wrap around his nipples, squeezing them and pulling lightly. "A-ah... want... please... breed me... Master..." He could feel how wet he was, and it only grew as a small tentacle wrapped around his swollen cock and _pulled._ He let out a scream of pleasure and arched his back, trying to spread his legs in an invitation.

 _"Good boy. That's it..."_

One of the thicker tentacles came up and began to rub at his entrance, then slowly pushed in, making Apollo moan happily. The tentacle moved quickly inside of him, thrusting in and out, going deeper with every thrust until it pushed past his cervix. Another tentacle pushed it's way into his ass, and began to thrust opposite to the one in his front hole. Apollo moaned as he was fucked, squirming and writhing in the creature's grasp.

"Ooh, oh fuck... oh god... hhh... Master! So good... I-I can't... AH~" The tentacles moving inside of him, as well as the ones tugging on his cock and nipples, quickly brought him to an intense orgasm. The tentacles continued, on and on until he could feel something pressing against his holes. He looked down and saw bulges moving through the tentacles, which he could quickly feel pushing inside of him. 

They didn't hurt him, no, the eggs were somewhat small, only about the size of acorns, but there were a lot of them. One egg after another was pushed into both of his holes rapidly, making his stomach slightly distended within a few moments. Eggs continued to fill him, making his stomach bigger and bigger by the second, not that Apollo minded. His back was arched up in pleasure, his body tense as a bowstring as he was filled. 

"P-please, more! More eggs! I need more! Pleeeeeaaase!" He begged loudly, one hand wriggling free of the alien's grasp, moving down to rub at his quickly growing stomach. His wish was granted as the alien's eggs began to come faster, forcing their way into Apollo, making him cum again.

The breeding seemed to go on forever, but it only lasted a few minutes. When the eggs stopped, much to Apollo's disappointment, the tentacles inside of him instead pumped him full of the alien's semen, fertilizing the eggs. The tentacles pulled out of him, leaving Apollo's holes gaping and dripping. The four arms holding him set him down next to Icarus, who was smiling at his friend widely.

Apollo panted heavily, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. He scooted over closer to Icarus, their belly's bumping against each other, creating a slight clacking sound as the hard shelled eggs bumped against each other. 

Apollo's belly was dwarfed by Icarus', making the smaller man shiver at the thought of his stomach getting that big. 

_"Get some rest you two, I'll be back soon."_ Their Master said, leaving the room once more, closing the door behind him. Apollo stared at his friend, his brain still swimming with confusion. 

"Heh... it feels really good huh?" Icarus asked, smiling at him. Apollo could only nod his head. He noticed that Icarus' cock was still hard, throbbing against his stomach eagerly. 

"You're... hard..."

"Y-yeah... seeing you like that... fuck it was hot..." Icarus admitted, trying to reach around his stomach to his cock, but with how big he was, it was impossible. Apollo paused for a moment, before moving down as best he could until his head was between his friend's legs. He gently took Icarus' cock into his mouth, bobbing his head. 

"O-oh fuck, Apollo!" Icarus yelled out before biting his lip. Apollo's mouth was hot and wet around him, and it didn't take long for him to cum into the smaller boy's mouth. Apollo pulled back after swallowing, staring at Icarus with glazed over eyes. 

The next day, Apollo was awoken by Icarus groaning in discomfort. He looked over and saw that his friend's stomach was moving. No, something was moving around inside Icarus' stomach. The eggs had hatched inside of him and were squirming around. A few were already crawling out of Icarus' ass, stretching him out. Apollo's eyes went wide and he moved closer to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Agh... it-it hurts..." Icarus whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes. Another contraction ripped through him and large number of the small, worm-like babies made their way out of him. His belly hasn't gone down much, but Apollo managed to comfort Icarus until his belly had deflated a bit. It was still far from over, but at the very least, Icarus had stopped crying and was now much more calm. 

Icarus pushed with all his might, making a new flood of worms shoot out of him. Apollo could only watch and try to help as best he could, rubbing Icarus' tummy gently, and pushing back his sweat soaked hair.

At some point, Master came in, watching the scene with something akin to pride in his eyes. The two hadn't realized their Master had entered until the alien began collecting the babies in a large container. Apollo stared at the alien for a moment before speaking.

"M-Master.... what do I do? H-how do I help?" He asked, afraid that Icarus was going to be hurt. He could tell that his friend was starting to become exhausted, and his asshole was slightly red from the constant stretching. Master merely looked at him and laughed a bit. He came over and ran a thick tentacle over Icarus' belly, making the once muscular man moan slightly. 

_"Let him be, he'll be fine. This is his second clutch, he'll be fine. Just rub him for a bit while I collect the young. You'll be ready to lay in a couple of weeks, do not worry. I think I'll not give him another clutch until after you've laid, just so he'll be able to take care of you, it's much easier that way."_ Master said, continuing to collect the worms in the container. 

It took hours for Icarus to finish, the worms being carried out by Master, leaving the two humans to themselves. Icarus was exhausted, leaning against Apollo heavily. Apollo kissed his friend's forehead gently, rubbing a hand over his flat belly.

"A-are you OK?" He asked nervously. Icarus looked up at him and nodded. "Did it really hurt that bad?"

"A-at first but it got easier... I... just need some water..." There was a fountain near their 'bed' as well as a small refrigerator filled with food. Apollo crawled over to the fountain and got a glass of water for Icarus, helping the other sit up to drink it.

'That... that's going to happen to me in a few weeks.' Apollo thought to himself nervously, feeling a bit of fear coil inside of him, but he pushed it down, not wanting to think about it at the moment.

"I think Master filled you with even more eggs than he's ever filled me with... you're going to get real big Apollo." Icarus commented, running a hand over Apollo's tummy, making him shiver. 

"R-really?"

"Uh huh, I don't think you'll be able to move by next week you'll be so big." Apollo's eyes went wide but he somehow felt a fluttering in his stomach at the the thought of being so big. He rubbed his stomach, whimpering at the thought. 

Icarus wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him close and curling around him.


	3. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the post that inspired this story, sorry. :c

The royal family had no chance. The king had been horrible, and all of his guards had fled at the first sight of the invaders, more than happy to leave their king to suffer. The queen was just as bad, greedy, treating her handmaidens and servants like animals, and was left behind by them as well. The only one any of the servants felt sorry for leaving behind was the young prince. At barely 18 years of age, the boy was clueless as to what his parents were doing to the world, having been kept in the dark about everything for his entire life.

Currently the prince, Scott, was up in his room, hiding in his wardrobe. He heard the fighting on the lower floors, the sounds of spells and screaming barely being filtered through the stone floors and walls. And they were getting closer. At one point he had seen his mother and father trying to escape the castle on horseback, but they'd been quickly captured. He had no idea what had happened to his parents. 

The sounds of fighting were getting closer and closer, and eventually stopped right outside his door. He covered his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing as the invaders began to break down his door. The door collapsed and the invaders entered his room, turning over everything in their search for him. Soon, they reached the closet and one of the knights ripped the door open, tearing it from it's hinges. 

The invaders were large, human-like creatures, but with dark red skin and horns. They resembled the demons from his books, but they claimed to be something else entirely. The king had not cared however, and put a bounty on the creatures. 

"Little prince..." The man in front of him hissed, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifting him up. Scott gasped in shock and began to struggle. The man glared at him and threw him over his shoulder, before carrying him through the castle, until they reached the main hall, where the majority of the invaders were. The one in the middle, who seemed to be their leader looked over and smirked when he saw Scott.

"Good job Milgore. Set him down and let me have a look." At his leader's command, the one carrying Scott, Milgore he assumed, set the young prince on the floor, a bit more gently than he'd picked him up. 

Scott stared up at the leader, staring into his glowing gold eyes with his own green ones. Scott could feel himself shaking like a leaf, fearing what was going to happen to him. 

"Prince Scott, yes? Greetings, I am Rumlar, leader of the Veon. Do you know why I have brought you here?" Scott shook his head at the question, feeling his body going weak in fear. Even if he had a chance to run, he wouldn't be able to, his legs were too weak from fear. 

"I have brought you here to claim this land as my own. Killing you and taking the land would go against the traditions of my people." Scott looked up at Rumlar in confusion, but his eyes widened when the man knelt before him, his eyes glowing. "You shall hand over all of this kingdom to me and agree to be my slave for eternity. If you refuse, I shall force you."

"W-what? N-no! I-I-I won't do it!" Scott did not know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but it didn't matter, since it flew out the window once Rumlar grabbed his chin, forcing Scott to look into his brightly glowing eyes. Scott tried to look away, tried to close his eyes, but it was impossible to tear his sight away from the bright golden glow. "W-what... are you...?" 

"Shh, little prince, just relax and look. Shh... just stare into my eyes and relax. You can't help it, you can't help looking at my beautiful eyes, my beautiful golden eyes. Get lost in my eyes, just get lost and listen to me. Listen to my wonderful voice. My voice filling your mind, pushing out all your other thoughts until there's nothing but my voice." Rumlar began to speak in a soft yet commanding voice, that oddly soothed the prince, making him relax into the larger man's grip. Part of his mind wanted to resist, but his will was not strong enough, making him sink quickly. His mind began to go quiet as he listened to Rumlar's words, staring into his eyes dumbly.

"That's it, good boy. You feel so relaxed, just let me think for you, you don't need to think. You just need to relax and submit to me. Relax, submit and obey. That's all you need to do, it's very simple. Just obey my words, accept everything I say as truth. My words are the absolute truth and you know that. You know that my words are the truth, and you will accept them without question. Now, you will hand over all of your kingdom to me, and name me as king. Answer."

"Y-your words are... the truth... I'll give you the kingdom... you are king." Scott replied, his voice soft and dreamy. Rumlar grinned and ran a hand through the prince's hair, using his powers to send a shock of pleasure up the small prince's spine. Scott let out a small moan and squirmed, but did not look away.

"Good, very good. Every time you obey me you will feel intense pleasure, obeying me brings you pleasure beyond belief. You love to obey me. I am your Master, and you are my obedient slave. You adore your Master. You are not a prince, you are just a slave to me, and you will do whatever I say, understood?" 

Scott took a moment to answer, his brain trying to wrap around his new information, but eventually he smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Master." He mumbled, looking up at his new Master with bright eyes. Rumlar grinned and let his eyes go back to normal, making Scott blink owlishly but he did not move from his position on the floor, much to Rumlar's delight.

"Excellent. There is one last thing we must do before I take my place as king. To seal your place as my slave, you must pleasure your Master, and you want to make your Master feel good right?" The man said, pulling down his pants. His men around him were staring at the sight with grins of their own, excited for the show. Scott stared at his Master's body, his eyes darting down immediately to the half hard cock hanging between his Master's legs.

It was large, a good 10 inches long and about as thick as his wrist. It made him swallow thickly, but he crawled over to his Master, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Suck it, wrap your lips around it and move your head." Rumlar commanded, pulling Scott's head closer. Scott looked up to his Master's eyes but timidly did as he was told, wrapping his lips around the head of the massive shaft. It was difficult, and his jaw began to ache right away, but even so he could feel his own pants tightening up with arousal at obeying his Master. 

Scott slowly took as much as the shaft as he could into his mouth, but he was unable to get it down his throat, his gag reflex too strong. Rumlar sighed but did not force it, not wanting to damage his slave. So he simply went with what he had. He pulled Scott off his cock then pushed him back on, loving the feeling of the tight, warm mouth around him. He grabbed one of Scott's hands and made him jerk off what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Scott was tearing up slightly at the uncomfortable stretch of his jaw, but he continued to suck and lick at the cock in his mouth, desperately wanting to please his Master. He was too busy with the cock in his mouth that he did not notice his Master motion for Milgore to come forward until the man was pulling off his shorts. Scott glanced back as best as he could and saw Milgore spreading something on his fingers. Scott was confused for a moment until one of those long, thick fingers pushed into his tight ass, making him yelp. 

A hand on his hair kept Scott calm as he was fingered open, soft moans and whimpers making their way out of his throat. Scott realized almost right away that his moaning was making Master feel very good, so he began to moan more, feeling a bit of pride as his Master's breathing began to pick up.

It took only a few more minutes for Rumlar to release his seed into his new slave's mouth, the former prince swallowing it eagerly. Rumlar grinned down and motioned for Milgore to stop. 

"Such a good little slave. Now, turn around and put your ass in the air." Scott obeyed immediately, his cock hard as a rock between his legs. He was more than ready for his life as a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I ended it on a bit of a cliffhanger but, I'm a bit discouraged with writing lately so that's all for now. ^^;


	4. War 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 2 because I feel like it.

Apollo's stomach grew larger and larger over the next few weeks, all while being cared for by Icarus. Master was busy with other things that the two former soldiers couldn't care less about. He came by every so often to check on Apollo's progress, sometimes stroking his hair and saying how good he was being. 

Every so often the two humans would hear their Master talk about the war, and how quickly the humans were losing. Apollo would feel a twinge of guilt in his chest, but it was quickly pushed down when his belly shifted sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. And his belly shifted a lot, especially in the last few weeks. It kept growing and growing leaving him completely unable to move from his spot in the fluffy pillows without help.

Luckily, Icarus was there to help him. Master had kept his word on not breeding Icarus until Apollo had given birth, and Apollo could tell that was making his friend a bit sad, jealous even. His cock was constantly hard, and would drool looking at Apollo's bloated stomach. Apollo would suck his cock from time to time, giving him some respite from his constant arousal. But it was nothing compared to when their Master fucked him. 

By the time the last week of his incubation period rolled around, Apollo was unable to see over his stomach anymore. It was uncomfortable, but it also felt amazing. He had been rolled over onto his side, making it so that the eggs wouldn't press too much against his lungs or heart. This also made birthing easier, since both his holes would be more exposed. 

Currently, Apollo was nibbling on some kind of food, it was crunchy and slightly bland, but it seemed to settle the shifting eggs in his belly. He looked up at Icarus who was feeding him, smiling down gently. Icarus moved his other hand to Apollo's tummy, rubbing it in soothing circles. 

"They're... getting more active. It feels so weird." Apollo muttered, nuzzling his face into Icarus' thigh. "I wish Master was here with us too. I'm kinda scared... He put a lot more in me than he did you..." 

Icarus frowned and brushed the hair from Apollo's forehead. "You'll be OK. I don't know what it is, but no one ever seems to get hurt from being bred... it's kind of weird, but that means that we can get filled a lot..." He shuddered and palmed at his cock at the thought, making Apollo giggle a bit. He reached over with the hand closest to Icarus and began to stroke his cock, helping him very quickly to orgasm.

Suddenly, Apollo felt something inside of him pop, and he gasped in shock. A flare of pain erupted from somewhere in his stomach that swiftly moved down to his crotch. Something began to wiggle out of his cunt and then his ass, making him yell out. 

"Ooh, it's already happening." Icarus squeaked happily. He grabbed one of Apollo's legs and lifted it up, better exposing his holes. Apollo couldn't see, but he could feel the alien young squirming out of his body. It hurt, very badly, but when Icarus suddenly started to rub his dick gently, he moaned, the pain easing a bit. 

"You're doing good Apollo, just relax and the babies will do all the work." Icarus told him, gently stroking his cock in small circles. His fingers moved down to spread Apollo's cunt open, letting the worms squirm out easier. The ones in his ass seemed to be having an easier time, since less of them had been planted there. 

The birthing quickly became pleasurable, the young squirming and wriggling against his G-spot and cock as they came out, causing him to cum over and over.

Apollo's stomach was about half the size it was before when Master came back, glancing at the large number of wriggling, green larva on the floor. He grinned widely and took out a container and started to fill it as more and more of them were pushed out of his newest slave. 

When it was finally over, Apollo lay on the blankets, trying to catch his breath as Icarus stroked his hair gently. Master had left, preparing to take the young somewhere else.

"Oh god.... oh fuck... that was..." Apollo gasped, panting heavily. Icarus was smiling.

"It felt amazing didn't it? There were so many, I couldn't believe it." The larger man groaned, his cock hard between his legs. Apollo chuckled when he saw it, giving the head a small kiss and wrapped his hand around it, stroking and rubbing it quickly. Icarus groaned and came all over Apollo's face, moaning and shuddering with pleasure. 

Humans may have lost the war, but the two of them felt like this was a victory.


	5. Requests are open!

Hey all! If any of you guys have any specific things you want to see, or have any ideas just leave a comment here! There'll be 5 slots open and I'll let you guys know when all 5 have been taken. Here's a list of things I WON'T do;

-Shota/Loli  
-Scat  
-Vore  
-Snuff  
-Anything that has hateful tones to it. (Racist and homophobic things for example)  
-Real Person Fiction  
-Yuri (Mainly because I SUCK at writing it, trust me, I've tried.)  
-Large age gaps  
-Farts  
-Tickling  
-Incest

Fandoms I'll do:  
Dangan Ronpa (Except Hiyoko Saionji or Celestia Ludenburg)  
Ace Attorney (Except Trucy Wright or Pearl Fey. I prefer to do things with Apollo Justice though)  
Persona 4&5  
(Some)Pokemon  
Totally Spies (One of the shows that got me into hypnosis)  
Scooby Doo (The other show that got me into hypnosis)


	6. Jungle Lust

Raymond grunted as he slashed down the vines in front of him. He wiped the sweat from his brow and look ahead at the vast amount of foliage in front of him. He was never going to make it back to camp at this rate. He had no idea where he was in this damn jungle. Why had he agreed to do this? His father was the one wanted to explore this new country. Raymond should have just stayed back at home in London instead of going to an uncharted country.

What he really should have done was stay back at camp and not gone exploring himself. There was no map to guide him, and he'd lost the trail that he'd been using before. He wanted to cry. He had to stay calm though, it wouldn't do good for him to panic now. He'd heard stories from the natives about the animals here, though he wasn't sure if he believed them. Giant cats that could take down a human? It was absurd! Though... they did take a ride on a giant hairless animal that was called an 'elephant' so maybe it wasn't too far off...

The one story he refused to believe was that of a half human half snake monster that would steal young men and women. It was idiotic! Plus the stories of how the people were taken... Hypnotized by the creature's eyes and voice. It was so dumb.

It was starting to get dark, and Raymond's legs were starting to shake with fear. The air was getting colder and the moisture in the air was soaking into his clothes, making him colder. He huddled under a large tree, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying not to cry. He wanted to go home. Go back to his bed and sleep. Not be out here in the middle of an uncharted jungle with only his thin shirt and pants to keep him warm.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the trees, and he tensed. What was that? Was that one of the giant cats? Was it going to eat him? Or maybe it was a snake, he'd heard about giant snakes here that would squeeze their prey to death.

He tried to slow his breathing, but he couldn't. His breath came in fast pants and slight wheezes as he tried not to move. Something dropped from the tree and in front of him. At first he wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a human but as soon as he looked down he wondered if it was a snake. Then he realized... it was only half snake.

He let out an involuntary gasp and the creature's head turned towards him, it's eyes glowing brightly in the steadily growing darkness. It had dark skin, slick black hair and slitted yellow eyes. The thick tail it had was a dark green color, the same shade as the leaves. It grinned at him and turned it's whole body around.

It said something in a deep, hissing voice. Raymond couldn't understand what it had said, it was a language he'd never heard before. It sounded similar to the ones that the natives in this country used, but it was different. He couldn't understand anything. He shook his head slightly and whispered: "I don't know what you said." in a tiny voice.

The creature tilted its head in confusion before realization struck across it's face. It slithered closer to him, making the human back up against the tree, and put it's hand on his forehead. A taloned finger came up to the center of it and began to trace some kind of pattern against his skin, not hard enough to break the skin.

"Can you understand me now?" Raymond jumped at the voice and looked up at the creature.

"Wh-what? What did you?"

The creature chuckled. "A neat little trick hmm? It's a simple bit of magic, but useful." The creature's, perhaps a man's, voice was still deep but had less of a hiss to it now. "My name Heksha. What is yours, human?"

"M-my name? Uh... I-it's Raymond."

"Ray... mound... Raymont... Agh, your name is confusing. I am just going to call you 'Ray' for short." The creature, Heksha, chuckled. "However, what are you doing out here so late little human?"

"I... got lost. I was with a group of other humans and got separated." Why was he so calm about this? This thing wasn't supposed to be real so why... Perhaps it was his voice. It was rather calming.

"Ah, I know what you are talking about. I'm afraid to say though if you were going this way you were heading the wrong direction. The camp you speak of is in that direction." Heksha pointed towards the east. "I can show you the way in the morning. For now, you should rest somewhere safe. After all, this time of night the leopards are out. You wouldn't want to get caught by one of them now would you?"

Ray gulped and nodded. "I guess not. But... I don't see anywhere to hide."

"Leopards don't like my people, they are afraid, so, if you are with me you will be safe. I'll take you up into the tree and you can rest there."

"Huh? Why the treeeeeeee-!" Suddenly Heksha grabbed Ray around his middle and slithered up the tree until they were up to a rather high branch, so high that Ray could see the moon through the foliage. Heksha rested Ray on his 'lap', his tail draped over the branch lazily.

"There we go. You should be safe up here." Ray scrambled off the snake-man's lap, nearly falling off the branch but the strong tail caught him, almost cradling him. It was surprisingly warm.

'Aren't snakes supposed to be cold blooded?' Ray asked himself in his head. Heksha was looking at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"You look different from the other humans I've seen. Your skin is lighter."

"Y-yes... I'm from a different country. England."

"I have never heard of that place. Hmm, but if the people there are all as lovely as you, I might have to visit." Heksha let out a laugh, leaning forward and looking at Ray intensely.

"Y-yes, well, the women there are quite pretty." Ray was feeling confused and a bit uncomfortable. He had no idea what this creature wanted from him.

Suddenly, Heksha leaned back, and part of his tail came up to press against the back of Ray's head. "Hmm... though, there will be time for that tomorrow don't you agree? For now you should rest, you must be exhausted."

Ray did have to admit that he was tired but... There was no way he was going to sleep around the creature. He didn't know if Heksha would harm him while he was sleeping, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Err... what if I fall out of the tree?"

"Hehe, you don't have to worry about that. I'll keep you from falling out.” Heksha grinned at him. 

“A-ah, well, I think I’ll stay up for a bit. I’m not all that tired.” Ray rubbed the back of his head and yelped as he felt the strong tail start to coil around him tighter.

“Ray, please, just rest for a bit, you’ll feel much, much better. Trust me.” Grabbing his chin Heksha tilted Ray’s head up until their eyes were locked. 

“What’s-” Raymond began to say before a slight gasp cut him off. Heksha’s eyes were swirling with colors, it was unnatural and strange, but it also drew him in. His body immediately went slack, his mouth hanging open slightly. He couldn’t see that his eyes were beginning to mirror the colors.

“There we go. Just relax, let your muscles go limp and soft. Nice and relaxed for me. It feels good to be so relaxed, not having to worry about a thing, just letting me keep you safe.” The coils wrapped around him more, all the way up to his neck where they stopped, loosely wrapped around his throat.

He couldn’t move. His body was too relaxed to do so. He wanted to run, to scream, to do anything other than just stare into those… beautiful… eyes…

“No…” He tried to close his eyes but all he managed to do was blink slowly and dumbly.

“Hush little human. Everything is fine, you have nothing to fear from me. I will keep you safe and happy. Trust me.” A hand ran through his short red hair, comforting him slightly. “Just keep your eyes on me and listen. Listen to my lovely voice, let it guide you down into a peaceful trance, where you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Oh… kay…” Ray mumbled, obeying the snake-man’s request and keeping their eyes locked. He couldn’t quite remember why he was trying to close his eyes before. 

“That’s a good boy. Just nice and deep. It feels really good to be wrapped up like this, yes? So safe in my coils, so safe with me. You can trust me to keep you safe.”

“Safe…” 

“That’s right. I’m going to keep you nice and safe with me. I’ll take you home where you can relax and not have to worry about a thing.” Heksha’s words set off something in Ray’s mind, snapping him out of it briefly.

“H-home… dad… gotta… get back…” He struggled a bit, before Heksha brought their faces closer together, his hand cupping Ray’s chin a bit roughly.

“Shush little one. You don’t need to think about that. You don’t need to think about your old life. It’s not important now is it? It was boring, and stressful. Wouldn’t you rather stay with me? Where you can be safe and comfortable.” Ray blinked slowly, his mind trying to process those words.

His mind replayed everything stressful and sad in his life back in London, making him tense up slightly until Heksha’s hand ran through his hair again. He relaxed slightly, liking the feeling of the hand in his hair.

“Yea-yeah… feels… nice…” A slight, content smile started to form on his face. Heksha chuckled.

“Doesn’t it? It feels so safe and happy with me. You don’t even need to remember your old life do you? You can just let all of it fade away, fade away and focus on me, focus on how nice it all feels.”

A small part of Ray didn’t want to forget. That part knew that this wasn’t right, but most of him, the part under Heksha’s spell, started to let his past go. He didn’t want to remember those stressful things, the sad times. The few happy times faded as well, though with a bit more resistance. 

A large, dumb smile formed on Ray’s face, his body going limp in the snake-man’s coils. He felt so calm, though a tiny part of him was scared and mad, but he did his best to ignore it.

“My, you went under so easy, but that’s OK, it’s very cute.” Heksha placed a small kiss to his forehead. “I was serious about letting you sleep however, you seem very tired. And you’ll need your rest for what is to come tomorrow.”

The tail lifted him up and began to rock him gently, while Heksha sung a soft song, making Ray’s eyes flutter closed, falling asleep in an instant.

 

When Ray woke up he was confused, blinking blearily he tried to sit up but was unable to. His eyes widened dramatically and he began to struggle.

“Hush hush little one. Don’t panic. It’s just me.” The voice made Ray relax and look over at the man, smiling a little. 

“Oh… good morning Heksha.” The coils loosened around him a bit allowing him to sit up. 

“So, do you want to go back to the human camp now?”

“The… what? What are you talking about?” Ray was slightly confused although it sounded vaguely familiar. Heksha chuckled.

“Nothing, nothing. Hmm… if that’s the case. How about we have some fun?” Heksha leaned forward and cupped Ray’s cheek, bringing their faces closer together, his intent clear.

Ray, a sudden flash of panic running through him, pushed him away. He didn’t want to kiss this guy! Sure, it was nice of him to watch over Ray while he slept but…

“Sweetheart, don’t be like that. Here, look at me.” Heksha gripped his chin rather roughly and forced their faces close as Heksha’s eyes bored into him. They were changing colors, making Ray squeak. 

“Just relax dear. Relax and let your mind go blank.” Heksha’s voice was smooth and soothing, making Ray’s body go lax. “That’s it, just relax and let me worry for you. Doesn’t this feel good? Just letting me take over to you. Just listening to my voice.”

“I… listen… relax…”

“There’s a good boy. I can make you feel even better. Just let me. Let me make you mine. My _mate._ Do you want that?” When Ray just stared at him blankly Heksha used the tip of his tail to make Ray nod. “I thought so. You want to be my mate. To bear my children.”

“Child...ren?”

“Yesss… you want me to breed you. Stuff you full of eggs and bring you back to my village, take care of you until you lay them. Then I’ll breed you again.” Heksha rubbed Ray’s crotch through his pants, making the human shudder in pleasure.

“Yes… I… want… Want to be bred.” Ray smiled widely, his cock hardening in his pants. Heksha grinned.

“Well then, who am I to deny your wish?” He used his claws to rip Ray’s clothes to shreds, leaving him naked and hard in the snake-man’s coils. “Such a cute body you have.” He leaned forward and kissed the other’s neck, leaving bright red marks as he sucked and licked. 

Ray moaned and squirmed. He tilted his neck to the side, letting Heksha leave more and more marks. It felt so good.

“Please…” He tried to spread his legs but was stopped by the coils around him. Heksha chuckled and pulled back. 

“Such a needy boy. Don’t worry, I’m just as anxious as you.” Ray looked down and stared at the sight before him.

Heksha had two cocks, one of them was slightly longer and looked a bit firmer than the other. Both of them had pointed tips and were already leaking fluid.

“O-oh… That… they’re big…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t fuck you with both at once.” He kissed Ray’s forehead and lifted him a bit. 

He turned Ray so that his ass was at eye level. Spreading his asscheeks open Heksha ran a finger over Ray’s hole.

“O-oh… I… I’ve never been…” Ray was confused. He knew that men had sex with each other sometimes, but he’d never known how it was done. Was Heksha going to put those cocks in his ass?

“Oh? You’ve never been touched here? Hmmhmm…” Heksha sucked on his own fingers and slid a finger into Ray’s ass. Said human squealed and tensed up. “Shh, relax pet.” 

Heksha turned Ray back around, finger still in his ass, and locked their eyes again. Heksha’s eyes changed colors again. Ray relaxed immediately and sighed. The finger slid in deeper.

“There we go. Relax. This will help you take my cock easier.” Ray was panting as the finger squirmed in him, unable to tear his eyes away from Heksha’s. He was completely relaxed, aside from his cock that was standing at attention. 

A second finger was pushed in, the two curling a few times before they hit something inside Ray, making him cry out. 

“There it is, there’s your happy spot.” Heksha began to press against that spot relentlessly, making Ray moan and squirm in his grasp.

“Ooh, ooh! P-please, please… more!” He pleaded, rocking his hips back. It felt so good and he had no idea why. What was the man pressing inside him? Whatever it was it felt absolutely wonderful. 

A third finger entered him, the fingers spreading out a bit, stretching him. It stung a bit but the pain was overshadowed by the pleasure. 

“I-I feel weird! Something-something’s- Ah-ah! AAAH!” Ray cried out as he came, his hips jerking and cum shooting out of his cock onto his stomach and Heksha’s scales.

“Oh my, that was fast. Hmm… was this your first orgasm?” Heksha would not be surprised. Humans were often ridiculously prude, always wearing those coverings outside of any kind of battle.

“M-my first what?” Ray didn’t know what just happened, but it felt _amazing._ He wanted more. “I… I don’t know what just happened but please, do it again!”

Heksha laughed. “I’ll do something better.” He positioned Ray over his cock, the firmer and longer one, before slowly easing him onto it. It took a few minutes before finally the entire length was inside. 

Ray was breathing heavily in pleasure, staring ahead with a blank expression. His body was alight with so many different feelings. It hurt but at the same time it felt absolutely amazing. Heksha’s other cock was rubbing against his own, which was starting to harden again.

“A-ah… deep…” Ray moaned and tried to wiggle his arms free, to at least wrap them around Heksha’s neck. Heksha, realizing what his mate was trying to do, loosened his coils. Ray’s arms wrapped around the snake-man’s neck, holding tightly as he began to thrust into him.

It took a few tries until Heksha managed to find that one spot again, and once he did he hit it with every thrust, driving Ray crazy. 

“Ooh, ooh! Good! Oh god, it feels amazing!” Ray’s eyes clamped shut in pleasure, making him realize that Heksha’s eyes had gone back to normal at some point. But that thought was driven from his mind once a firm hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him from base to tip.

“Yes, it feels wonderful for me as well. You’re so tight and warm. Yessss, you’re perfect.” Heksha grunted a few times before burying his cock deep into Ray’s ass and stilling. He was confused for a moment until he felt something start to move.

“What are you-? Ah!” His question was cut off by a gasp as the something pressed against his prostate, almost making him orgasm again.

“It’s my eggs. _Our_ eggs. I’m going to fill you up.” Nipping at Raymond’s ear he started to rut against Ray’s ass, pushing the eggs deeper and deeper. The eggs pressed hard against Ray’s prostate stimulating him relentlessly.

“O-oh! It-it’s happening again! I-AAAH!” Ray came again, his eyes rolling up behind his closed eyes. His arms tightened around Heksha’s neck, nearly choking him. Heksha chuckled a little and slowly pulled his cock out of Ray.

“Such a cute little human. You took my eggs so well.” A hand rubbed over his stomach, making Ray groan in discomfort. He looked down and saw that his stomach was distended and slightly bumpy with small little lumps. Well, they weren't that small. They were about half the size of his fist. 

“Oh… it… how many…?” 

“Hmm… about ten. Though, not all of them will mature. Only one or two. But, not unless they’re fertilized.” Ray gasped as Heksha pushed his other cock inside of him, thrusting slowly and gently.

“You’ve had your orgasms little one, now it’s my turn. Hmph… seeing you full of my eggs like this, hearing your moans, it’s enough to drive me insane.” The thrusts quickly turned rougher, bouncing Ray up and down almost violently. 

“Ah-ah! H-Heksha! Oooh, not so rough! Hnngh!” It was slightly uncomfortable with the eggs in his belly being jostled around so much, but with the cock inside of him hitting his sweet spot every time it made his body unable to decide what it should be feeling.

It didn’t take long for the snake-man to cum, thrusting deep into Ray with a loud moan and several jets of warm liquid flowing into him.

Ray trembled in overstimulation. He’d cum again as soon as Heksha did, the feeling of it too much for him. Heksha pulled out, and some of the cum trickled down his thigh.

“You did so well, you’re going to be a _wonderful_ mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I would just like to say: Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! It makes me so happy to see that people like this fic despite it's rather dark subject matter. (I would like to reitterate that I do not condone real life rape or anything like that.)  
> But still, you guys are so amazing. Thank you all for the wonderful ideas you've given me. (Even if I forgot to put some of my 'do not's' in the request rules. Sorry 'bout that.)  
> Your support is what keeps me motivated to write this. I haven't had one negative comment yet despite how many grammatical errors I've found rereading things.  
> Just... thank you all so much! I love you all! <3 <3 <3


	7. Magical Boy Damien

Damien panted and dove into a small alcove, holding his sword close to his chest. Covering his mouth to muffle his breathing he tried to get his thoughts in order. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be a regular reconnaissance job to check out the area for his team’s next mission. 

It was just supposed to be him checking out the types of enemies they would be facing. What demons and monsters there were. But now he was trapped. The tunnel that he’d descended into collapsed, trapping him in this cave with some kind of demon he’d never seen before.

It was a massive thing, almost taking up the entire main cave. Damien just barely managed to escape by knocking down some loose rocks. But now he’d run into a dead end. All he could do was hope that the monster was stupid and didn’t look where he was hiding. 

He could hear it getting closer, wet sounds echoing through the cave as it moved. It made high pitched chirping sounds before it stopped. Damien tensed unconsciously, feeling himself almost starting to cry. It started moving again, seeming to go past his hiding spot.

Just as he was about to let out a sigh of relief a tentacle shot into the alcove, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him out, the sleeves of his costume being torn off on the rocks.

“Hey! Let me go!” He tried slashing at the creature with his sword but as soon as the metal made contact it shattered against the creature’s skin. Damien dropped the broken sword in shock, his eyes widening with pure horror. He whimpered out a small ‘no’ as the tentacles pulled him closer to the main body.

It was a dark purple color with two, large black eyes and rows of sharp teeth. It brought him up near its ‘face’ where it looked at him with curiosity. Tentacles began to run over his body, tearing his clothes off his body. A part of him was thankful that the air in this place wasn’t freezing cold. 

Suddenly, tentacles began to grope over him, over his nipples, his ass, his crotch, causing him to cry out in shock.

“Hey! Get off me dammit!” He started to kick and flail, desperately trying to get the slimy things off of him. He didn’t notice the tentacle coming up to his ear until it was too late. It pushed in, making him tense up in shock. His mouth dropped open, eyes going wide. 

It didn’t hurt, there must have been some kind of magic to keep it from harming him. But that didn’t mean it felt good. 

“S-stop! It-it feels weird! Get it out!” He finally managed to get his wits about him enough to cry out, but the thing didn’t stop, it just kept wiggling around in his ear, going deeper until he felt some kind of… presence. 

It felt like someone was touching his mind directly, running it’s hands over his thoughts and sifting through them. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the feeling. What was this thing doing? And why? 

Something changed, now instead of the feeling of someone going through his mind it felt like they were _emptying_ it. Like they were pulling thoughts directly out of his head.

“N-no! Don’t you dare!” He shut his eyes in concentration, struggling to hold on to his thoughts, to keep this thing from taking them from him.. “Ghh, stop! Get-get out of my head!” 

**”Do not resist. Give in. Obey me.”**

“Wha-? Ah!” Before he could ask _what the hell was that voice in his head just now,_ he felt a tentacle come up to rub against his slit. “Gghh… haa… no…” The tentacle in his ear wiggled some more while he was distracted, pulling out more of his thoughts.

It was getting hard to think, getting hard to remember things. He had to fight this. He had to keep himself from giving in to whatever this monster was doing to him. But it was oh so hard to do. Especially with that tentacle teasing over his front hole, rubbing against his dick.

**”Give in. Let me take over. Let the pleasure overwhelm you.”** There was that voice again. Was it the monster’s? It had to be. He didn’t want to give in. He wouldn’t! He refused.

The tentacle in his ear shifted suddenly, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He screamed and arched his back. It… it felt so good. What was he doing? Right… right… fighting against the thing in his head. The thing that was making it hard to think.

Damien couldn’t see clearly through the tears obscuring his vision, but he could tell that the monster was looking at him. He blinked a few times, getting rid of the tears. He saw more of those _wonderful tentacles_ coming towards him. 

“W… wha are you? Ooh…” The tentacles pulled his legs apart, bending them and pushing them up to his stomach. The one rubbing at his pussy suddenly opened up at the tip, and latched onto his dick, sucking on it. The inside was coated with smaller tentacles that rubbed and brushed over his most sensitive spot.

“AAAAAAAH!” He screamed as he was brought to an orgasm so intense that he squirted, fluid shooting out of him and onto the floor of the cave. The monster took this opportunity to drain more and more of his mind.

When Damien came down from his orgasm he stared at the ceiling for a long while, not sure what was going on. Everything felt so hot and _good._ He was supposed to be doing something but he couldn’t remember. 

It was so hard to think about anything other than the tentacles all over his body, the tentacles that made him twitch every time they moved. The tentacles on his dick making him horny again. How was he getting so turned on after such an amazing orgasm?

**”Let the pleasure flow through you. Give in. You want to feel this pleasure forever.”**

“I… I want to feel this pleasure forever.”

**”You want to obey me.”**

“I want to obey you.”

**”You want to be fucked by me.”**

“I-I want to be fucked by you.” Damien felt a smile creep up on his face. Everything felt so amazing, so of course getting fucked by his new Master would feel even better.

**”You want to be filled with my seed.”**

“I want to be filled with your seed! P-please! Fuck me! Fill me up!” He wiggled his hips, feeling empty and so horny. 

A larger, slightly pinker tentacle emerged from the creature and pressed against his entrance, before pushing in. 

Damien’s eyes rolled up and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The tentacle in his mind began to drain out the last of his resistance and thoughts, leaving just enough for him to function for what the creature had planned for this little human.

“Ooh, so big… so full! Please, fuck me! Move! Please!” Damien’s wish was granted as the tentacle started to pound into him, filling him up more than the young man had ever been filled before.

Damien was moaning non stop, unable to take the feeling of such intense arousal. Why had he fought this earlier? This was amazing! He’d never felt anything so amazing and he knew that nothing else could give him this kind of feeling. 

He was close to cumming again, and a tentacle making it’s way into his ass pushed him over the edge. He nearly blacked out from the feeling, his brain almost feeling like jelly in his head. He clenched down around the tentacles in him, making the one in his pussy press against his g-spot roughly, prolonging his orgasm for what felt like eons.

“Ghh, nnph! More… so good… feels amazing… I-I can’t… it’s too good…” Even after the orgasm was over the tentacles kept going, pounding into him so quick and rough that Damien was shocked he wasn’t breaking in two. 

**”Yes, it feels so good. You don’t want to leave. You want to experience this pleasure for eternity. You want to be filled with my cum, to be impregnated over and over. To cum until you cannot think any longer.”**

“Y-yes! Please! Fuck me until I’m pregnant! I-I want to bear your children… Hah… please… I need it! I need your cum!” Damien was squirming and twitching so much, feeling close to another orgasm already. 

The tentacles inside him pulsed and began to cum inside of him. There was so much of it, pouring into him, making his stomach bulge as more and more cum was shot into his womb and ass. 

“OH MY GOD! OOOOOH! I’M CUMMINNNNNG!” Damien couldn’t stop himself from screaming as he came harder than ever before. His body spasmed, his mind went blank and he squirted. 

There was so much cum that his body couldn’t even hold all of it. His stomach swelled so much until it couldn’t hold anymore, the rest spilling onto the floor. 

The creature stopped cumming before Damien did, the human continuing to twitch and moan even after the beast pulled its tentacles out of his ass and pussy, leaving the one in his ear.

When his orgasm faded the creature set Damien on the floor, letting him catch his breath before speaking to him again.

**”You are a good body to be my breeder. You have friends that I believe would also be good breeders.”**

Damien blinked a few times, slowly going through what he was able to remember. Yes… he did have friends. He could barely remember what they looked like but he remembered he had them.

**”I want you to call them here. Tell them that you found something that they need to see. Do not say you are in danger, for they may bring too many weapons.”**

“Oh…kay…“ The creature handed him the communication device that he’d had earlier. He pressed a button that he vaguely recalled would call one of his friends, though he wasn’t sure which one.

“Damien! Oh thank goodness, we were so worried about you! What happened?” It was a girl’s voice.

“I… found something in this cave… Um… it’s not really anything dangerous, just kind of weird. You guys should come check it out.”

“Damien… are you OK? You sound weird.”

“I’m fine, just a little tired from… exploring. But you guys _need_ to see this.”

“Err… OK. We’ll be there soon.” She then hung up. Damien set the device on the floor, looking up at the creature. It couldn’t smile but Damien could hear one in it’s voice when it next spoke.

**”Such a good breeder. You must rest now, we do not need you collapsing from exhaustion.”** It picked him up again before carrying him to a different room.

The room was warmer, and when he was set on the floor Damien found that the walls and floor were softer, almost like it was made of flesh. His arms and legs began to sink into the wall and floor, making him squeak.

**”Don’t struggle, it will not hurt you. You don’t need to move anymore. This room will keep you alive and safe until I return.”** The tentacle in his ear was pulled out. Damien’s eyes rolled up and his mouth opened in shock. It felt so strange, especially since he could no longer feel his Master in his head.

“N-no… come back…” He whimpered. A tentacle came up to pet his sweat slick purple hair. He sniffled and looked up at the creature again. It was looking at him with what he could only describe as fondness.

“Damien? Where are you? We’re here!” A voice called from the other room. Damien recognized the voice but he wasn’t sure which of his friends it belonged to.

“The hell is all this white stuff on the floor?”

“And why’s it smell like sweat in here?”

“Hey, I think I heard something! This way!”

Damien could only smile as he watch the creature leave the room, rushing towards the voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a poll to ask you guys about which of my stories you'd like to see get continued: http://www.strawpoll.me/14053668
> 
> Also, in case you missed it last chapter: OK, I would just like to say: Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! It makes me so happy to see that people like this fic despite it's rather dark subject matter. (I would like to reitterate that I do not condone real life rape or anything like that.)  
> But still, you guys are so amazing. Thank you all for the wonderful ideas you've given me. (Even if I forgot to put some of my 'do not's' in the request rules. Sorry 'bout that.)  
> Your support is what keeps me motivated to write this. I haven't had one negative comment yet despite how many grammatical errors I've found rereading things.  
> Just... thank you all so much! I love you all! <3 <3 <3


	8. Warning

A/N: Just as a warning the next chapter will be a bit darker at the beginning. I wrote it while in a bad place and so it's going to be a bit dark. At the beginning it will discuss themes like:

-Suicidal thoughts  
-Self harm  
-Abuse

So just as a warning that if you don't want to read that kind of stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS CHAPTER STARTS OUT SUPER DEPRESSING, WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER WANTING TO KILL HIMSELF, THERE ARE ALSO MENTIONS OF SELF HARM. YOU CAN SKIP THE FIRST THREE PARAGRAPHS IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY OF THAT**

Sitting down at the edge of the cliff, Ivan looked down at the space below him. It had to be at least 500 feet straight down. He could feel himself shaking as he looked down. The entire reason he'd come up to this mountain was to throw himself off a cliff, to die. But now that he was here, he was afraid. He scrambled away from the cliff and curled up at the base of a tree. Tears ran down his cheeks in despair. 

His depression had gotten so unbearable lately. His body looked awful, too chubby, too weak, not masculine enough. The world was going to shit. Wars and hatred was everywhere, with no escape. His mother and grandmother were so horrible. His father was a drunk and the only thing that had been keeping him alive had been his girlfriend. But now she was gone too. The scars on his wrists were proof enough of how bad things had gotten.

Ivan hated everything. Everything felt horrible. He rubbed his face with the sleeve of his jacket, trying to take deep breaths. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He was too afraid to die but he didn't want to live either. He sat under the tree, looking at the ground numbly. 

After a while he stood up, walking into the forest, not really caring where he was going. Distracted as he was he didn't notice a vine coming from a thick tree line until it wrapped around his ankle. He looked down and tried to pull his ankle free. When that didn't work he tried to pull it off with his hands. However another vine shot out from the tree line and wrapped around his wrists. 

"Wh-what the-AAAH!" The vines suddenly pulled him, dragging him deeper into the forest. He tried to get the vines to let go, but they were stronger than him. He struggled violently, trying to dig his free foot into the ground. He was pulled along faster and faster until it was beginning to slow down.

The vines stopped in front of a massive tree, about 40 feet tall, and about as thick as a house. There were almost hundreds of branches and vines covering the trunk of the tree. Ivan couldn't even see all of it. 

"H-help! Someone! Help me!" He screamed, struggling even more. Vines began to wrap further around his body, tying him up tightly as it pulled him higher and higher. He continued to scream until a vine shoved its way into his mouth. 

He screamed around the vine until something sweet squirted into his mouth. His body tensed as a flash of heat ran through him, making his thighs press together in pleasure. His face turned red with arousal. Now when he squirmed it was in an attempt to touch himself. 

They rested him on a wide branch, still keeping his arms bound, and began to pull off his clothes one by one. The vine in his mouth squirted some more of that sweet nectar into his mouth when he began to struggle again. 

Once his clothes were off they rubbed some more of that nectar along his body, making him shiver as it set his body alight with pleasure. Every place the nectar touched felt just as sensitive as his cunt. 

The vine pulled out of his mouth.

“S-someone… help… oooh… noooo… feels so good…” His hips wiggled, trying to get friction against where he needed it most. A vine about half as thick as his wrist rubbed against his crotch, making him arch up and yell. 

The vines spread his legs wider, pulling a whimper from his throat. The vine rubbing his crotch slowly slid inside.

Ivan screamed, cumming as soon as the vine penetrated him. He rocked back against it, trying to get it deeper.

“P-please… need… I’m so empty… wh-why am I so empty?” He moaned, eyes rolling up into his head. The vine began to thrust in and out, slowly and steadily, as if testing his limits. Every thrust it went deeper, pushing Ivan closer and closer to another orgasm.

“Oooh, mmph… fuck… aah… oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!” A second vine pushed in alongside the first one as he came, his mind not even registering it until he came down from his high. The second vine was even bigger than the first, stretching him wide around the two.

He vaguely wondered how they were fitting inside of him, but the thought was pushed away once the vines began to go faster and harder. As he opened his mouth to yell a third vine pushed into his mouth, pumping more of that sweet fluid down his throat and into his stomach.

Immediately a feeling of arousal and bliss took over him once more as the vines continued to fuck him, not leaving any room for him to form a coherent thought. He could only think about the pleasure and almost constant orgasms. 

The branch under him was starting to get drenched, some of it even dripping down off and landing on the forest floor all the way down below. 

Ivan couldn’t help but let out a slightly hysterical giggle as he thought about what would happen if someone were to walk under this tree right now, if some of his cum would land on their heads.

His laughter was cut off by a particularly hard thrust from the vines, going deeper than they had before, and he swore he could feel it in his womb. Somehow that turned him on even more than before.

Suddenly, the vines pulled out, and Ivan sobbed. He wiggled his hips, moaned, screamed around the vine in his mouth for the other two to come back. That was until he saw another vine, Thicker than the other two combined and then some.

Normally, Ivan would be trying to get away, because there was no way that something that big could fit inside of him. But, drugged as he was, he could only spread his legs (when had the vines let go of them?) wider. 

The vine rubbed against his cunt, teasing his dick once, twice, before thrusting inside of him. He screamed, and he swore that everyone in the world must have heard it. But he couldn’t care, because now the vine was pounding into him, barely giving him any time to adjust. 

The vine was almost too rough, pushing him back against the trunk of the tree as it rammed into him. He couldn’t tell how deep it was going, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was that it was helping with how hot and horny he was. 

The vine in his mouth began to move, fucking his throat much more gently than the one in his cunt. He started to suck on it, running his tongue over the tip to try and get more of that nectar. His efforts were rewarded when the vine released a large load of the stuff into his mouth.

His brain blanked out for a few moments with pure bliss, his pussy clenched down as he came, the vine inside of it pushing deeper, all the way into his womb. It too released a huge load, but this was thicker, hotter, and there was a lot more of it. 

There was so much of it that in only a few moment’s Ivan’s belly began to grow, and it kept growing as the vine pumped more and more into him.

When he came down from his orgasm the vine still wasn’t done, still pumping more and more into him. There was so much of it that Ivan didn’t know how there wasn’t any spilling out of him. But the vine was so thick that it wouldn’t allow even a single drop to spill out.

When the vine was finally done it pulled out a little ways, but not that far, it stopped when there was only about two inches left inside, plugging him up. 

Vines began to wrap around his body, keeping him pressed against the trunk of the tree with his legs spread wide. 

He wondered how long this tree was going to keep him here, if it would ever let him go, if he even _wanted_ to be let go. 

 

He’d get his answer in about a month, after his belly had already grown to three times as big as it had first been, when his tits were starting to leak with milk, when he could barely think outside of the pure pleasure. Once he'd begun to produce milk two vines with flowers on them attached themselves to his nipples, the flowers latching on and sucking on them. 

The entire month he’d been there the vine kept pumping that nectar down his throat, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm until the vine in his cunt began to thrust shallowly, just enough to push him over. 

The orgasms were almost constant now, the vine in his cunt only needing to thrust a few times or even just shift the right way for him to cum.

One day however, the vine pulled out. He was about to complain but then he felt something sliding out of him.

He expected it to be the cum that had been plugged up inside of him for a month but that wasn’t it. This was more firm, and had a definite shape to it. He gasped as it made it’s way down his birth canal into his cunt.

He clenched down on instinct and the hard thing pressed against his g-spot, sending him into an orgasm with such force that it shot the thing out of him. It landed on the branch a few feet in front of him, caught by one of the vines.

It was round, and a dark brown color that reminded Ivan of mustard seeds.

His eyes went wide as realization hit him. That _was_ a seed. The tree had used his body to incubate it’s seds. He groaned, feeling himself get wetter at the thought. He’d bred with this thing, and he’d loved it so much.

He could feel another seed moving down out of him, and he began to push, trying to help it along. 

There were so many of the seeds that it felt like it would never end. Eventually, though, the last seed popped out of him, wringing one final orgasm from his body.

Ivan panted, the vine in his mouth pulling out with a wet pop, and he looked down at the seeds. There were around 20 of the, each about as big as his fist.

The vines were still holding him against the trunk, and the thick vine pushed inside of him again.

“AAAAH! Oooh! Noooo… I can’t… augh…” Despite his protests Ivan could feel himself getting horny again, even without the help of the nectar. 

Maybe… he’d stay for a while longer…


	10. Deleting Tumblr blog

Hey, I'm sorry about this, but I've started to think about like... moral stuff with my writing and am having a bit of a breakdown. I am also terrified of people that I know outside of this community discovering this and being disgusted. Please understand this. I will no longer be taking requests on Tumblr, nor taking requests here for the foreseeable future. I may write as things come to me but I'm not sure. 

I'm so so sorry.


End file.
